


To Chase Away the Cold.

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Glorfindel finds a way to chase away the cold.





	To Chase Away the Cold.

To Chase Away the Cold

 

 

“I shall get help. Stay here and don’t try to follow me. Elladan, keep your arms tightly locked around your brother and make certain that you always stay together. Stay inside the cave, do you hear me?”

 

Erestor pleadingly looked at Elladan, whose big, frightened eyes made his heart contract in pain. “I do not want to leave you behind, but I have no choice. I need to go get help.” Erestor removed the traveling cloak from his shoulders and wrapped the twins up in the warm fabric. “You have to believe that I will come back.”

 

The twins simply stared at him with terror in their eyes. “We do not want you to leave, Erestor! It is cold and dark in here!”

 

Erestor closed his eyes, praying for strength. Their little adventure had started innocent enough. Snow had fallen for the first time in the twins’ lifetime and the boys had been eager to play in the white material. So Erestor had taken them outside for a walk. That had given them the opportunity to play in the snow and they had enjoyed themselves, throwing snowballs at their too-serious tutor.

 

It had gone all wrong when the two boys decided to leave Erestor. They ran through the snow, rolled through the icy substance, and eventually lost their orientation. Before they knew it, they had left Erestor way behind and they had found themselves in alien territory. Elladan had pulled Elrohir against the trunk of a tree, trying to offer his brother shelter and comfort, but Elrohir had cried, demanding Erestor to come get them. But their teacher was nowhere in sight.

 

They had sat for hours beneath that tree and it had started to snow again. Heavy snowflakes had quickly covered their tracks and they began to grow frightened. When they had finally seen the dark head of their tutor, they had screamed at him in relief and Erestor had buried them in a tight hug. But the weather had continued to deteriorate and a snowstorm had swept them off their feet. They had been forced to seek shelter in a cave and Erestor had held them close, trying to warm their tiny hands and cold faces.

 

Hour after hour had passed by and no one had come to rescue them. Erestor had counted the hours and had hoped that Elrond would have dispatched a search troop as they were late for dinner. But no Elf had come to their rescue and that was when Erestor had realized the gravity of their situation. They would freeze to death.

 

Night had settled over the land and still they had remained huddled in the cave. Erestor had tried making fire, but had failed, and the three Elves had clung to each other for warmth. Erestor had then made the worst decision in his life; he couldn’t possibly carry both Elflings and leaving one behind wouldn’t do. With pain in his heart he had realized that he had to get help and in order to do so he had to leave them behind in the cave.

 

“I am sorry, pyn neth (young ones), but you have to be strong now. I promise that I will be back.” Erestor’s heart bled, seeing the horror in the twins’ grey eyes. “I cannot take you with me.” They would never make it if he had to carry both of them. “I will return with help. I promise. I will find your father and I will show him the way. He will rescue you.”

 

“Erestor, don’t go! You cannot leave us here!” Elrohir, the more frightened one of the two of them, tried to bury his fingers in Erestor’s raven hair. “You are supposed to take care of us! You cannot leave us here!”

 

The tears that left Erestor’s eyes instantly froze and formed ice crystals on his skin. “Stay close to each other… Do not eat the snow unless you really need the fluids. Eating the snow will make you sick, but it might save your lives.” Erestor didn’t want to do this – he didn’t want to leave them behind, but he had no choice.

 

Once more pulling the cloak around their trembling forms, he leaned in closer and pressed first one kiss onto Elrohir’s brow and then another onto Elladan’s. “You have to believe that I will bring help. Your father will come for you.” Prying their little fingers loose from his robes broke his heart, but he had no choice. “I am doing this for you.”

 

“Erestor! No!” Elladan cried out after their tutor now that Erestor was shuffling out of the cave, moving slowly and carefully through the blanket of snow that reached the elder Elf’s waist. “Don’t desert us!”

 

More ice crystals formed on Erestor’s face and he almost turned back to rock them, but he reminded himself that he was their only hope at being rescued. He had to find his way back to the Last Homely House and tell Elrond where to find his children.

 

~~~

 

The cold of the snow seeped into his clothes and his shoes. Erestor had lost all sensation in his feet some time ago, but determination made him continue. He couldn’t let the twins down; they depended on him. /Elrond will never forgive me if they die. It was my fault that they got away, but they ran so fast!/ He hadn’t noticed they were gone until they had disappeared from sight. He had then followed their tracks, cursing the falling snow for making tracking them even harder. /How can I ever live with myself if they die? I cannot let that happen. I have to carry on./

 

His feet were numb and so were his hands, which he used to shovel the snow out of his path. Erestor walked for hours, losing all sense of direction and yet he continued. The sun hid behind large, grey clouds and he had no way of telling just how many hours had passed since he had left the twins.

 

/I cannot stop… I need to walk… I cannot stop…/ Erestor repeated the words time and time again in his mind. His eyelashes had frozen and his sight was deteriorating. Was it possible for the eyeball itself to freeze? He didn’t know for certain, but his eyes felt frozen. His body consisted of ice. Crystals glittered in-between the frozen strands of his hair, which shone white with snow instead of its normal ebony color. His steps faltered and he swayed. Erestor steadied himself just before he would topple over and waited one moment to get his balance back.

 

Horrified, he realized that he had no idea where he was going. How was he ever supposed to find the Last Homely House like this? He blinked – no, he tried to blink, but his eyelids refused to open and close. By the Valar, what was happening to him? He was surrounded by this white snow and its glow blinded him.

 

/I am so sorry, Elladan… Elrohir… I failed you./ The very blood in his veins had started to freeze and there was no way he could put one foot in front of the other anymore. This was the end…

 

Standing in the snow, the cold traveled upward throughout his body, freezing him further.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel scanned his surroundings, hoping to find the elusive twins and their tutor. Elrond had grown alarmed when the three of them had been missing for dinner and had immediately formed a search troop. The Lord of Imladris had blamed himself for not looking after his sons, knowing the temptation the first snow presented to the Elflings. Glorfindel didn’t blame him; he would probably have reacted in the same way had he been the boys’ father.

 

Standing in the stirrups, he tried to find any sign that someone might have passed by here recently. He wished the snow would stop falling, for then they would have a chance at tracking them, but the snow storm continued.

 

“Glorfindel, do you see anything?” Elrond steered his horse closer to Asfaloth and gave his friend and Captain a pleading look. “Please tell me you have found them.”

 

“I am sorry, I haven’t.” Glorfindel gnashed his teeth, hating the fact that he was the bearer of such bad news. “The snow has covered up their tracks.”

 

“Try harder, Glorfindel! Those are my sons out there in the cold! In the snow!” Elrond was angry with himself. He should have known something like this would happen, but had thought that Erestor would manage to control the twins. He had been fooling himself. Not even he could control his sons when their minds were set on something. Poor Erestor had never stood a chance!

 

Glorfindel’s jaw set firmly and he pushed his heels into Asfaloth’s flanks, steering the horse toward a small hill from which he would hopefully have a good view of the valley. A small hut, once used by sentries and long ago abandoned, would make a good resting place. They couldn’t stay in the snow storm much longer. They needed to take shelter. “Direct our men toward that hut.”

 

“No.” Elrond shook his head. “We are not resting while my sons are still out there.”

 

Glorfindel flinched. He understood Elrond’s need to know his sons safe, but the half-Elf was forgetting something – someone. “Erestor is also out there, Elrond. Let’s hope the three of them remained together.” He had grown fond of the silent, private Advisor over the last few decades and they had become friends. Knowing Erestor in danger as well, worried him.

 

“Don’t you think I know that, Captain?” Elrond spat that last word at Glorfindel, but he instantly grew remorseful, realizing he was venting his anger on Glorfindel in an unjustified way. “I didn’t mean it like that, my old friend.”

 

“I know that.” Glorfindel pulled his cloak close to his frame. This cold was getting to him. He was about to suggest to Elrond once more that they take shelter in the hut when he noticed something out of the ordinary. A form beneath the snow. The terrain was supposed to be flat, but to his right, it wasn’t. “Elrond!” Alerting his friend, he directed Elrond to his right. “Look over there!”

 

Glorfindel slid from Asfaloth’s back and forced himself through the knee-high snow. He pushed his hands beneath the snow, pushing it out of his way. Beneath it, something black appeared and Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat. He was afraid to hope that he had found Erestor… What if Erestor had succumbed to the cold?

 

Elrond had joined his friend and together they dug Erestor out of the snow. “He is frozen to the bone!” Elrond didn’t know what he was supposed to feel; anger or relief.

 

Glorfindel pushed his hands below Erestor’s neck and back and lifted the frozen Elf. “I am taking him to the hut. Tell one of the guards to start a fire.”

 

“Wait!” Elrond grabbed hold of Glorfindel’s shoulder and due to the unexpected, forceful movement Glorfindel stumbled forward, into the snow. “I am sorry, but…” Normally, he would never touch Erestor’s mind uninvited, but his sons’ lives were at stake! “Erestor…”

 

Glorfindel cringed, seeing the ice in Erestor’s eyes. “Is he still alive?” He trembled, afraid to even consider the possibility that Erestor had frozen to death.

 

“He is still alive… His light shines weakly, but it is still there.” Elrond placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head and concentrated, willing himself into his Advisor’s mind.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened marginally, feeling the mental touch. Someone had found him! He wanted to speak, to tell them where to find the twins, but his lips were frozen and refused to move. He thought he saw Elrond hovering close, but that could be a vision brought on by hypothermia.

 

Glorfindel cooed softly, trying to reassure Erestor that he had been found and that the Advisor wouldn’t die in loneliness and blistering cold. “We found you. I have got you, my friend.”

 

Erestor wanted to blink, wanted to tell them where to go, but couldn’t. His body consisted of ice, frozen blood and iced up muscles. Then the mental touch grew stronger and he finally understood what was happening. Elrond was searching his mind and Erestor focused on the images which would hopefully lead Elrond to his sons. /Go, hurry!/

 

Elrond’s head reeled because of all the information Erestor was pouring into his mind, but when he looked up, he knew where to find his sons. He had seen the way back in Erestor’s mind. Elrond knew only too well that he couldn’t waste any time and took charge. “Glorfindel, take Erestor to that hut and stay with him. I will take the rest of our escort with me and collect my sons.” Elrond was already waddling through the snow, back to his horse, and raised a hand, telling his guards to follow him.

 

Glorfindel wanted to protest. How was he supposed to care for Erestor alone? He needed help! But Elrond had already mounted his horse and the half-Elf was guiding the guards away from the hut. It looked like saving Erestor was up to him alone.

 

Glorfindel cradled Erestor’s frozen form against his chest and started his way to the hut.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel kicked the door shut and carried Erestor toward the small fire place. He placed the Advisor on the ground and piled logs of wood in the fire place, eventually creating a fire, but that took him precious minutes – minutes which he could have used in order to warm Erestor. But, in the end, a fire blazed in the fire place and Glorfindel could finally turn his attention back to the iced-up Elf.

 

His fingers tore apart the iced up fabric of Erestor’s robes. The material fell apart and revealed the Advisor’s pale and frozen body. “Erestor, I only know one way to warm you up…” Glorfindel quickly removed the rest of Erestor’s icy clothes and then stripped himself. He would use his body heat to warm Erestor back up again.

 

Lying down face to face with Erestor, Glorfindel pulled him as close as possible, hissing the moment his warm body made contact with Erestor’s frozen form. Raising Erestor’s body temperature would take time, but Glorfindel was confident that his body heat and the fire would do the trick. He guided Erestor’s head against his shoulder and hissed. He had never encountered such cold before and certainly not in an Elf. “Just how long did you wander about?”

 

Erestor wanted to reply, but couldn’t. His face, lips and tongue were still too frozen to cooperate. But in a remote part of his brain, one that wasn't so extremely affected by the cold, he began to register the warmth that now seeped into his body. Glorfindel’s naked, warm body rested against his and slowly the other Elf’s heat was unthawing his body. Feeling Glorfindel that close was wonderful. He had always admired the warrior, had enjoyed spending time with him, and at night, when he had been unable to sleep, he had whispered Glorfindel’s name as he had touched himself. Thinking of all the times during which he had brought himself to orgasm in that way caused fire to arise in his groin. That passionate fire helped destroy the cold.

 

Relieved, Glorfindel noticed the way Erestor began to warm beneath his fingertips. “I am here, Erestor. You will be warm again before you know it. I am warming you. The cold will disappear.” He felt the need to soothe and reassure the Elf in his arms and was stunned to feel Erestor’s still cold lips pressed against his throat. Was Erestor kissing him or…? “What are you doing?” Looking into the dark, frozen eyes, Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat.

 

Erestor didn’t reply – he lacked the strength to do so. Instead, he continued to nuzzle Glorfindel’s throat, brushing the warm skin with his icy lips. He hadn’t known just how much he needed and loved Glorfindel until he had faced death. Glorfindel was liquid fire and he needed the other Elf to burn him for the warrior’s warmth would chase away the cold.

 

“Erestor?” He couldn’t have drawn the right conclusion, could he? But the look in those dark eyes left little unsaid and Erestor *was* still brushing his throat with those cold lips. Glorfindel felt conflicted. Like any other Elf he took love very seriously and he would never indulge in his carnal side for just one night – just out of lust. But these circumstances were grave and maybe he had to be a bit flexible. Erestor would surely warm up more quickly if they made love. But how could he be certain that making love was what Erestor wanted? “Erestor, are you trying to tell me that you want me to touch you? To put my hands on you?” The suckling sensation increased and Glorfindel assumed it was Erestor’s way of saying yes.

 

By suckling Glorfindel’s warm skin Erestor tried to take part of the warrior inside him – his warmth, his caring and his passion. He felt so cold, so terribly cold, but his lips were beginning to warm up.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. They were both naked and making love to Erestor would hardly be a chore. “Erestor, I need to know for sure that…” A gentle touch to his mind took his breath away and Erestor’s need – his friend’s permission – flowed into his thoughts. “You want this,” he realized, surprised.

 

Erestor managed a weak nod. Only Glorfindel could drive away the cold and make him feel warm again. He would have begged the warrior to touch him intimately if his vocal cords had cooperated.

 

Glorfindel still felt conflicted, but in the end, concern and affection for Erestor prevailed and he made his decision. “I will warm you, Erestor. Just trust yourself to me.”

 

Erestor had little choice but to surrender to Glorfindel’s touches. Had he been capable of returning the caresses bestowed onto his skin, he would have done so.

 

Glorfindel resolutely rolled Erestor onto his back and straddled the Advisor’s hips. “I never thought we would ever do this.” But the idea of making love to Erestor set his heart -- and his groin afire – and he surprised himself by instantly growing hard. Apparently today was a day of revelations. “I did not realize before that I wanted you…”

 

Soaking up Glorfindel’s warmth and words, Erestor wished the warrior would finally run those large hands over his front and warm him with his touch.

 

Glorfindel saw the need in Erestor’s eyes and rested the palms of his hands on Erestor’s chest. “You feel so cold…” He rubbed the skin, teasing nipples and pinching them until they felt hot beneath his touch. The nubs of flesh were hard, but no longer due to the cold. A moan escaped Erestor’s lips and hearing it encouraged Glorfindel to explore further. Blanketing Erestor’s body, he ran his hands down the other Elf’s flanks, spreading more warmth in the process. “My Ice Prince… I will melt your ice and start a fire that will consume you for the rest of your life.”

 

Erestor had never felt anything more divine before as when Glorfindel’s hands cupped his sac, rubbing the cold skin until it grew warm. Glorfindel’s loving touches chased away the cold and warmth traveled through his veins and straight to his groin, where it pooled, causing him to grow aroused.

 

Now that Erestor no longer felt cold to the touch, Glorfindel leaned in closer and kissed Erestor’s brow. His lips then traveled lower, taking Erestor’s in a passionate kiss. Lips opened, teeth parted and Glorfindel was relieved to find Erestor’s mouth moist and hot. Erestor was beginning to move beneath him and the Advisor had grown hard. Glorfindel smoothed the last ice crystals from Erestor’s raven hair and looked into the dazed, dark eyes. “We can still stop, Erestor… The worst cold is gone and…”

 

Erestor interrupted him. “Please… don’t… stop,” he managed in a raw voice. He still felt frozen inside. His body was warming up, but he needed more of Glorfindel’s fire in order to revive him.

 

“You do realize what it means, should we continue? We would be mated.” Not that he minded being mated to Erestor, but he didn’t want to take advantage of the recovering Elf.

 

“Don’t… mind… I want… that.” Erestor tried to raise himself so he could press closer to Glorfindel, but he was still too weak to move about much. “Please…”

 

Glorfindel had never been able to deny Erestor when he pleaded so needily. He had let Erestor win more than one game of chess because of that tone and that look. “Do you really want this?”

 

Erestor managed one more nod and then felt drained. “Need… you…” He needed to feel Glorfindel’s hands move over his body -- needed to feel the warrior thrust inside him. “Thought… I would… die… Please… give me… this…”

 

Glorfindel set aside any lingering doubts and nodded his head once. “I will make you mine, Erestor.” Now that he had made up his mind, he wasted no more time and caressed Erestor’s face, kissed the bruised lips and explored more of the Advisor’s body. His hands trailed down to Erestor’s groin and his fingers wrapped around the hard flesh he found there. No longer able to think clearly, Glorfindel scooted down Erestor’s body, parted the long legs and settled between them. He shoved his hands beneath Erestor’s buttocks and drew in one last deep breath.

 

Erestor whimpered as a warm, wet tongue licked down the length of his shaft. Glorfindel suckled the skin of his sac and then the tip of that talented tongue traveled toward the opening of his body. Erestor tensed. Maybe he should tell Glorfindel that this was his first time with a male, but then that tongue dipped inside, causing waves of need and pleasure to wash over him. Instinctively he raised his hips, and Glorfindel retracted his tongue, only to thrust it back into the channel a moment later. The warrior repeated that action a few more times and Erestor began to pant. “Please…”

 

Glorfindel wished he had oil handy, but he didn’t, and so he took his time preparing Erestor, hoping that his saliva would ease his way inside. “Erestor… now?”

 

Erestor stared into Glorfindel’s eyes. A startling fire burned in the blue eyes and the red flames were outlined with azure. “Do it…” He needed to take that fire inside him so it would rekindle his inner light.

 

Glorfindel judged it best to take Erestor on his side and he rolled the dark-haired Elf onto his right side. He guided the long legs close to Erestor’s chest and then spooned behind his new lover. Glorfindel wrapped one arm around Erestor’s waist, making certain the ebony-haired Elf could soak up as much of his body heat as possible. His cock pressed against the opening to Erestor’s body and he pushed inside, slowly but firmly.

 

Erestor closed his eyes, unprepared for the invasive feeling. He hadn’t known what to expect and this sensation took him by surprise. Glorfindel stilled for a long moment and then forced more of himself inside. Erestor groaned and bit down on his bottom lip, unwilling to show his discomfort.

 

“It will get better,” Glorfindel promised, burying himself the rest of the way. Erestor was incredibly tight and the saliva did little to lubricate the passage. “I promise to make you feel better the next time we make love.”

 

All Erestor registered was ‘the next time we make love.’ Glorfindel had been serious when he had told him he considered them mated. “Not… that… painful,” he managed, but he cringed, hearing the anguish in his voice. Glorfindel would never believe him.

 

“I know you are in pain, Erestor… I am sorry.” Glorfindel shifted closer, changing the angle he was taking Erestor in and the head of his cock brushed against his lover’s prostate.

 

Erestor closed his eyes, never expecting that sudden rush of ecstasy moving through his body. A fire started in his lower body, where Glorfindel was buried inside him and flames danced through his veins and atop of his skin. “Do that again.”

Glorfindel eagerly complied, thrusting a second time. When Erestor squirmed in his arms and called out in rapture, he knew he was doing it right and continued to claim Erestor with slow, shallow thrusts, making certain he only went deep enough to brush his lover’s prostate. This wasn’t the time for wild, uncontrolled mating. This was about reclaiming Erestor from the ice and making the other Elf his mate.

 

Erestor didn’t expect Glorfindel to reach past him and to curl his fingers around his shaft. But the warrior’s fingers wrapped tightly around his flesh and Erestor instinctively thrust into that hand, trying to bring himself to orgasm.

 

Glorfindel timed his thrusts with the strokes he delivered to Erestor’s slick flesh and lost himself in the dual sensation. Suddenly Erestor’s shaft twitched in his hand and warm cream dripped from the head, covering his fingers. “Oh…” Glorfindel had just thrust into Erestor’s passage and his cock was now caught amidst contractions and tremors that massaged his member. Burying his face in Erestor’s dark hair, he surrendered and let go. He climaxed, filling his lover with his essence and then remained motionless, still buried inside Erestor’s body.

 

Erestor blinked, tiredly. He managed to raise his head to look at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. “You really…”

 

“I made love to you.” Glorfindel whispered the words with his eyes closed and his fingers still wrapped around Erestor’s softening member. “By Elbereth, I did not know I wanted you this much.”

 

The moment those blue eyes opened and locked with his, Erestor whispered, “We are mated now.”

 

“You are my husband.” Glorfindel blinked, fully realizing the truth. “You are mine now.” How was he supposed to explain this to Elrond? /Erestor was cold and I made love to him in order to warm him up?/ How would Elrond react to hearing that?

 

“Would you… Would you hold me tight?” Erestor was quickly succumbing to an all encompassing fatigue and his eyes were closing. Glorfindel’s cock had softened and was leaving his body. He already felt sore, but didn’t mind that much as he felt warm again.

 

Glorfindel buried Erestor in a tight hug and kissed a pale shoulder. He had no idea how to break the news to Elrond and hoped he would find a way when that time came.

 

~~~

 

“Elladan? Oh, Elrohir! There you are!” Elrond’s heart had missed a beat, finding only Elladan in the cave, but when he had pushed the cloak aside, he had found Elrohir curled up next to his brother. “Oh, I have got you now!” Never before had he experienced such terror! The thought of losing his sons to the cold had horrified him.

 

“Ada (daddy)?” Elladan opened his eyes and stared at his father. “Is it really you?”

 

“Yes, it is me.” Elrond opened his arms and buried his sons in a possessive hug. “I was so afraid I would lose you! Never do such a foolish thing again!” When he had touched Erestor’s mind, he had seen them run away from their teacher, delighting in leaving Erestor behind without a clue where to find them. “I should punish you for running away like that!” But not right now. All he could think about right now was holding them close and feeling their heartbeats beneath his fingers.

 

~~~

 

With Elladan seated in front of him and Elrohir behind him, Elrond returned to the hut where he had left Glorfindel to look after Erestor. He dismounted and pulled his cloak back in place around his twins. They remained seated on his horse’s back; the warmth the animal radiated would keep them from growing cold again. “I will be right back. I only need to fetch Glorfindel and Erestor.” The twins gave him a guilty look at hearing the Advisor’s name. “I expect you to apologize to him when we are home again.”

 

“We will, Ada,” the twins said simultaneously. They felt bad for compromising Erestor and running away from the supervising adult.

 

Satisfied that his sons understood that they had been wrong, Elrond advanced on the hut and soundlessly opened the door. He didn’t know what state Erestor would be in and didn’t want to cause any additional stress. He halted in the doorway, as he was being greeted by a most amazing sight; in front of the fireplace were Glorfindel and Erestor, naked and snuggled up to each other. Glorfindel’s arms were wrapped around Erestor, holding him close. The sticky fluids that still clung to Erestor’s front and Glorfindel’s fingers told him what had transpired and he leaned against the wall for support. His Captain and his Advisor had made love?

 

A wicked grin surfaced on Elrond’s face. /Why not? Erestor makes a good mate and Glorfindel has been alone since he returned from Valinor./

 

Pleased with this development, Elrond smiled, and exited the hut, giving the new couple back their privacy. The snow, which had almost taken his sons away from him, had brought Erestor and Glorfindel together.

 

The end


End file.
